


3am coffee dates under the stars

by lunalis (beomrebi)



Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [6]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 3am coffee dates, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Fluff, Insomnia, Insomniac Choi Yeonjun, Insomniac Kang Taehyun, M/M, Neighbours, One Shot, asking the other out on a date, mention of nightmares, taejun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomrebi/pseuds/lunalis
Summary: "our flats are opposite each other and your kitchen window faces my kitchen so we always see each other making coffee at 3am" AUtaejun for 10 last stars event!
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066631
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	3am coffee dates under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> something quick and short for taejun - i really wanna write more for them and explore their dynamic! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy! thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> **disclaimer:** this is purely fictional and written for entertainment. this piece of writing has nothing to do with the real idols, so please don't take anything seriously from this fic. it is in no way representative or reflective of the real idols. please excuse any medical inaccuracies.

Taehyun sighs, laying in bed and unable to fall asleep yet again. His insomnia has always been a bother to him, but there’s not a lot he can do about it. He doesn’t want to resort to relying on medication for sleeping, and he’d much rather deal with it himself. He doesn’t remember when it started exactly, but it’s become a natural part of his life. One day, the voices got too loud, and now they won’t shut up. 

He climbs out of bed and decides that he won’t get anything done lying in bed, trying to fall asleep to no avail, when he could be doing something else more productive. His therapist tells him it’s a bad habit, but it’s not called a habit for no reason. Taehyun travels to his kitchen and pops the coffee capsule into his machine, loud whirring sounds filling the empty apartment quickly. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” 

“Ahh, the usual, you know. Insomnia sucks, am I right?” Taehyun chuckles. 

“You know it.” 

It’s also become routine for his neighbour, Yeonjun, to join him for his 3AM chats over coffee. It started one night, when Yeonjun woke up from a nightmare and got up to make coffee. Since their kitchen windows face each other in opposite apartment buildings, Taehyun noticed him and simply laughed, glad to have company for once. From then on, it became an unspoken rule that they would wake up (or stay up until, in Taehyun’s case) every now and then at 3 in the morning making coffee and chatting to each other. 

With caffeine in their system, they’d often talk for hours, or do their own things, still staying in the kitchen and occasionally chatting. For the both of them, they found each other to confide in, and they found comfort in knowing they weren’t alone in the dead of the night. 

“How was work today?” Yeonjun asks, finishing off making his own coffee and leaning on his folded arms on the windowsill. 

“The usual. Nothing interesting, since we’ve hit a wall with this track, and the vocalist is so stubborn.” Taehyun sighs. 

He’s an upcoming and rising producer, finding success from producing tracks and albums and climbing his way to more popular bands and soloists, but it doesn’t make the work any easier. It’s still frustrating when they won’t listen to his advice and are so set on making music the way  _ they  _ want, even if it sounds bad. Of course, he understands that they want to make their own music, putting their own sound out into the world, but it’s a partnership, and it’s Taehyun’s job to make sure that it sounds the best that it can be. 

“You’ll get there. As long as you stay true to your skills and beliefs, you’ll be fine.” Yeonjun sips his coffee. 

“I know. It’s just frustrating.” Taehyun sighs. “And how about you?” 

“Nothing much. Business as usual at the café. It’s gotten busier since the season’s changed, though.” Yeonjun huffs out a visible breath into the cold air. 

“As long as you’re taking care of yourself. I know it mustn’t be easy, getting so little sleep and working on your feet all the time.” 

“And yet here we are, drinking coffee in the middle of the night.” Yeonjun chuckles. “Or perhaps it’s the early morning.” 

“Honestly, if I could, I’d stop.” Taehyun says bitterly, looking down and feeling slightly guilty. 

“I wouldn’t.” Yeonjun says. 

“Why not?” Taehyun asks, confused. 

“Because talking with you is the highlight of my day. When we do talk, of course.” Yeonjun smiles. 

“I guess you’re right. I’ve enjoyed the company more than when I was alone.” Taehyun smiles back as he remembers nights of trying to occupy his mind and distract himself from listening to the voices, sometimes succeeding and other times failing and having breakdowns. 

“I’m glad I woke up that night.” Yeonjun says. “I never want you to be alone with your thoughts again.” 

“Yeonjun, it’s fine. If anything, I should be the one glad that I could be a calming presence to you, especially after your nightmares.” 

“The nights are so terrible to us, aren’t they?” Yeonjun laughs bitterly, looking up at the strip of the dark sky between them. 

“They might be terrible, but at least we have each other, right?” Taehyun smiles. “I didn’t want to admit it, but I think that the only reason that I’m not doing much about my insomnia is because I want to be there for you. I don’t want you to wake up alone.” 

“Just like I don’t want  _ you _ to be alone.” 

Taehyun nods and there’s a comfortable silence as they both drink their quickly cooling coffees. 

“Say, Taehyun. Did you know that I’ve always wanted to hold your hand?” Yeonjun smiles, leaning on his arm as he holds out his hand. 

“Is that so?” Taehyun chuckles. “Maybe you should come over and see for yourself. I can’t reach, after all.” 

Taehyun holds out his hand too, and in that moment, it feels warm and safe, like they don’t need to physically touch to know that they provide enough comfort for each other. 

“Maybe  _ you _ should come over to mine. 3AM tomorrow and I’ll make you better coffee than your crappy capsule machine.” Yeonjun laughs. 

“Don’t insult my coffee machine. She’s the one that keeps me going.” Taehyun pouts, feigning offence. 

“Maybe now, but wait till you try  _ my  _ coffee, and then we’ll see who’s gonna keep you going.” Yeonjun smirks. 

“Choi Yeonjun, isn’t it too early to say such a thing? You haven’t even asked me on a date.” Taehyun gives a smug look. 

“You mean to say these  _ haven’t _ been coffee dates this whole time?” 

“Your idea of a date is shallow, my friend. Let me take you on a  _ real _ date.” 

“Wow, and I thought  _ you _ were the one asking  _ me _ to ask  _ you _ out.” 

“Too complicated at this time of the morning. Let’s talk more when I finally come over tomorrow.” Taehyun chuckles. 

“As you wish.” Yeonjun laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading it!! i hope you liked it and i'm sorry it was so short! maybe one day, i'll continue their story hehe :>
> 
> hope you all had a wonderful christmas! take care! 
> 
> please leave a kudos if you liked this, or a comment if you'd like to give me some feedback!  
> otherwise, please come talk to me, say hi, get to know me, or scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/beomieggyu)!  
> also feel free to drop a comment or question on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/beomieggyu)!


End file.
